


Amara

by Queen_of_Stars



Series: Divergent Shadows [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Stars/pseuds/Queen_of_Stars
Summary: “Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned.”~ William Congreve ~





	Amara

~*~*~*~*~

 **Disclaimer** : The canon characters and situations in the following piece belong to Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and/or the CW. I just take them out to play!

~*~*~*~*~

Love.

The very thought of it brought her nothing but heartache and pain, though there was once a time where they had both been worth it.

Elias had been a kind soul, one favored by nobles and Travelers alike. He was someone who she loved well before he had been called to serve in yet another conflict crafted by the noblemen. No amount of favor could truly compensate for unfortunate circumstances of birth. But they were free to love each other, and so they did.

He died before she birthed their daughter.

It was just as well. An unwed woman who belonged to neither the Travelers nor the nobles had no means to raise a daughter. She had only managed to hold the girl before they ripped her daughter from her arms.

She could only hope her daughter didn’t bear the repercussions of her mistakes. The innocent often suffered the most for the mistakes made by others.

Though her next love was hardly one construed as innocent. Qetsiyah had seen it as betrayal.

~*~*~*~*~

Hunger.

It clawed at her from within, an all-consuming sensation of pangs that threated to consume her ever since the witch cursed her.

~*~*~*~*~

Her feelings for Silas were a volatile mix of passion and desire, a bonfire to Elias’ candle, forbidden as it was.

Silas was a particularly gifted witch in his own right, a respected Traveler, and a member of the vaunted nobility; many had died to prove a semblance of the power he wielded in any gathering. He and Qetsiyah had grown as friends, fellow witches pushing the boundaries of magic in ways their society could only imagine. 

Her time as Qetsiyah's handmaiden through the years had given her years to appreciate the man he was, despite the impression he maintained with everyone else.

Qetsiyah.

She had never meant to wrong the witch.

Entwined with Silas, however, little else seemed to matter. Another kiss, another moment in his arms - the promise alone drowned everything else out. Caressing her skin after a prolonged moment of bliss, he whispered softly about eternity together, love truly immortal. Passion that could truly endure through the ages.

He neglected to mention it would be at the expense of a powerful, heartbroken witch.

Qetsiyah had always had a vengeful streak.

~*~*~*~*~

Insanity.

Desiccated and encased in stone, she saw the dead, the spirits of the supernatural. She heard their screams as they passed through her to the Other Side, a supernatural purgatory that she could only ever hope to enter.

Peace was no longer meant for her.

Moment by moment, eternity rendered time arbitrary. There are more and more moments where she was no longer certain if the screams she heard were those of the dead souls or hers.  

Perhaps it had never mattered.

Qetsiyah would ensure that she would suffer the screams and the occasional haunting silence; that was her price for the promise of love eternal.

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
